


I Thought I Couldn't Love Anymore

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: wow...title from Wilbur Soot's Your Sister Was Right
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	I Thought I Couldn't Love Anymore

Tommy was tired. It was the bone weary type of tired. But...he had Techno. Honestly, the male was the best person for him to talk to. He was someone who would listen and comfort him and not tell others. He wasn’t...he didn’t exactly trust Wilbur and Phil. 

“Tommy? Are you alright?” He blinked, focusing back into the conversation. Techno is kneeling in front of him, concern in his gaze. 

“Wha-? Ah, shit, I spaced out.”

“...that’s been happening a lot lately, buddy.” 

“Sorry.”

“Toms, it’s alright. I’m just worried.” Pink hair is framing his face, and it’s clearly bothering him.

“You sure?” He wants to braid it, -he had been cutting back on smoking, (he was coping better) but he needed something to do with his hands- the fuschia hair. 

“Yeah, of course. I’m not mad at you.” Techno smiles, and pats Tommy’s head gently. 

“Ah…! Can I-” 

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

“I just...could I braid your hair?” 

Technoblade laughs softly. “Yeah, Toms. Where do you want to do it?” 

“...not sure.” Tommy grins. “I wanted to like...braid your hair in a field ‘n make you a flower crown, but it’s pretty stupid, yeah?” 

“It’s not stupid at all, kiddo.” Techno laughs softly. “C’mere. I want to show you something.” 

“I- okay.” 

-

“Woah…! Techno, when did you do this?” They were standing in the middle of a field, - _ what the hell, how did he find one _ \- and there were flowers  _ everywhere. _

“I just found this.” Techno is sitting back in the grass as the sunlight is dappled across his face and his hair. 

“Can I- can I braid it now?” 

Techno laughed softly as Tommy moved towards him, hands extended and itching to braid. “Yeah.”

-

Blue eyes sparkled in joy as he finished the flower crown, placing it on his brother’s head. The finished braid was sitting on his shoulder, with little daisies threaded into it. Tommy tilts his head, staring. “I think I did a good job.”

A small smile graces Techno’s face. “It looks great, Toms. Thank you.” He rises, and extends a hand to the blond. “...we should be heading back.” 

“...we should, shouldn’t we?”


End file.
